The Misfit
by Princesss Luna
Summary: Fluttershy feels left out, so she tries to become more like her friends. This is before Twilight is a princess. By Fleetfoot
1. Prologue

Fluttershy happily tended to her animals. Everything was calm, just the way she liked it. She fed Angel a carrot, who munched on it cheerfully. There was a shining look in Angel's eyes, with only a carrot. Fluttershy wished that she could be that gleeful with only a carrot. Yes, she was happy, but she wanted more. All of her friends seemed to have dreams. She was the misfit.

She was shy, and never seemed to have a place except for with the creatures she cared for.

Twilight wanted to claim her place in the world, by becoming a princess. She thought that ruling alongside Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence would bring her joy. She had powerful magic too.

Rainbow Dash wanted to be a Wonderbolt. This was basically her only dream. She was loyal, which made her a good teammate. She'd even interacted with the Wonderbolts before, bringing her one step closer to being one herself.

Pinkie Pie, well, her goal was simple. Be happy!

Applejack, well, she wanted to support the rest of the apple family, and have the apple sales high. Good feedback was important to her.

Rarity just wanted true love. It didn't work out between her and Prince Blueblood, so she was on a quest for true love. In the meantime, she created fashion trends.

It wasn't that Fluttershy didn't like caring for the animals, it was just that, that, well, what was her purpose? What was her point in life? Would she find true love? Would she become a princess?

LHer future was wide open, she just didn't realize it. She would find her purpose. Let's just say, her life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

So, she would try to be more like her friends.

They had invited her to a picnic in the park. She would try to be more like Rarity. She curled her mane and tail similar to the way Rarity did hers, and made it shine. She poured glitter on her cutie mark to make it sparkle in the then through on a floppy, green, hat.

She flew slowly to the park, hoping to be fashionably late. She was. Unfortunately, her friends had started eating without her.

"Fluttershy, darling, your mane looks lovely. Though nothing could compare with that tail." Rarity exclaimed with glee.

The others rolled their eyes at Rarity's vanity.

"What's up with all the glitter?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"Oh, just trying something out." Fluttershy said softly.

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said, even though she hadn't heard her.

Twilight kept her thoughts to herself. Hmmm... She mused. Oh!" Fluttershy must be trying to be more like Rarity!" She was happy it had clicked that quickly. She must remember to write to the Princess about it. Since she was late, she had to eat quickly. The others came upon a new topic, and Fluttershy was forgotten about.

Well, being more like Rarity hadn't worked, but maybe being more like Rainbow Dash would!

Since she was being ignored, she flew until she was high in the sky. She dashed back and forth, as fast as she could. Ponies began looking at her in awe. She was going REALLY fast! Her friends stopped to watch as well. Looking at them, she was distracted. She slowly tilted downwards, and couldn't stop. She wasn't doing this purposefully. And then, she crashed into a tree. She hadn't expected to be publicly humiliated, but she was. Rainbow Dash was laughing so hard she had fallen off the bench she was sitting on. Pinkie Pie fell off of a trampoline. Applejack chuckled softly.

Fluttershy felt horrible. Twilight tried to confront her, but she couldn't keep up with Fluttershy flying, while she could only run.

When Fluttershy got home, she ran to Angel.

"Here's a carrot. Be gleeful." She said kindly.

Then, she went to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 2

Fluttershy 3

What about Twilight? Everyone liked her.

She picked up the newspaper and read it aloud.

"A hydra has been terrorizing Equestria. The location of it is currently unknown." She read on silently.

She tried commanding her animals, like Twilight did. As well. "Sit." They all sat. It worked! She decided to pay a visit to sweet apple acres.

When Big Macintosh opened the door, she told him to get her an apple. He did. Wow! She had no idea it would be this easy. When she saw Applejack, she asked her to show her how to harvest apples.

"Why's that sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"Just... Wondering." She replied.

Applejack showed her smoothly.

"So, ya kick the tree and then y'all gotta catch me in the bucket."

Fluttershy just couldn't do it, so she sighed and gave up.

Sad, she went home. She read a book, still trying to be like Twilight. Her heart wasn't into it. Then, she realized something. She could be like Pinkie!

She went into town, and started cracking jokes at random ponies.

Ponies gave her quizzical looks. Pinkie showed up and said the EXACT same joke. Ten minutes later, the ponies were STILL laughing.

Sulking, Fluttershy went home depressed for the second time that day. When she got home, she gasped at the sight. The hydra was in her house. The one she read about that very morning. She was terrified.


	4. Chapter 3

Fluttershy 4

She gaped at the hydra in horror. It hadn't noticed her yet, but soon it would. She remembered continuing to read, and how she had to contact Princess Celestia or Princess Luna.

She whistled and one of her birds came to her. "Get this to Princess Celestia or Princess Luna." She told him.

But right now, she needed to do something. Put her skills to work.

"Hello, Mr. Hydra." She cooed softly. Eight heads turned to look at her.

"Pony." One of the many heads said. The others muttered amongst themselves.

"Please..." Fluttershy said.

They turned to her again.

"Could you stop terrorizing Equestria? She asked.

"Hmmm..." The heads turned to each other.

"Well..."

"I suppose..."

"For this little sugar, anything."

"Maybe..."

"I guess..."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't know..."

They kept murmuring.

Finally, in unison, they said "Okay."

"Oh, thank so much! She exclaimed.

Not knowing what to do next, Fluttershy hoped Celestia and Luna would arrive soon. The hydra was growing restless. Fluttershy shifted nervously. Finally, she grabbed a lasso Applejack had left at her house and untied the knot. She crept around the hydra, hoping it wouldn't notice.

When she ran out of rope, she tied a knot as tight as she could. As she edged around the hydra, she gazed at her not. It looked tight. At that moment, the Princesses flew through the door.

"Thee has done a good job." Luna said. Suddenly, the hydra realized it couldn't move. All eight of its heads wailed.

Luna channeled her magic so that the rope was now steel. Celestia heated it up. When one of the heads moved, one of its scales became singed. Together, Celestia and Luna used magic to put the hydra in a cage. They then made it disappear to a cave far, far, to the north of Equestria.


	5. Chapter 4

Fluttershy 5

"Thee must get an award." Luna whispered to Celestia.

"Yes." She said.

"Thou know. Thee must make her a Princess."

"But... But... Twilight." Celestia stammered.

"Fluttershy's deed 'twas more memorable." Luna stated plainly.

"Fine."

Luna and Celestia poured their magic together, and Fluttershy was zapped into a dream.

" You deserve this." Luna told her in the dream.

When Fluttershy woke up, she was confused. Celestia and Luna were looking at her. At her head. Her head felt unusually heavy. She reached up with her hoof and touched it. She found a horn. She gaped at Celestia and Luna.

"Thank you." She said.

And so, life went on. Fluttershy had found her purpose, and her days were filled with Joy.

the End


End file.
